


[Art] Don't Touch My Stuff

by Nonexistenz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chains, Cuffs, Digital Art, M/M, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Frostiron Reversebang 2017] The Avengers have a magic wielding villain on their hands, it gives them problems, because the best way to defeat magic is magic itself. Which they don't have. So when the villain does something that really threatens a city and lots of people, they need someone who is a skilled sorcerer to stop it. There either aren’t that many mages in Asgard or they just need the very best or a real powerful one, which yeah, that’s Loki currently rotting in his Asgardian prison. So Thor gets him out, brings him to Midgard, in chains and muzzled, wanting Loki to help out… which surprisingly the latter actually does. But what is even more surprising, is when afterwards Tony wants to keep him, not only because he would be an asset for the team, or because he’s terribly curious about magic, even if that does factor in a lot, but well, he has his personal reasons that count the most. Besides, no one touches his stuff, which yup, he pretty damn fast saw Loki as his and was pissed off enough already that Thor took Loki away in the first place, because again: Loki was his.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736637) by [Severa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa/pseuds/Severa). 



> Part of the Frostiron Reversebang 2017
> 
> Looking back, I have no idea what I was even thinking back then when I wrote that shitty summery. I think I just wanted an excuse to draw Loki in chains and muzzled (which I kinda regretted because drawing those chains drove me nuts). I just had that picture in my head of Thor basically behaving like it was normal to walk around with Loki in chains, sometimes unintentionally and mindlessly tugging too hard on these chains, making Loki nearly stumble and because he's muzzled Loki can only glare. It kinda went from that to this? Meh.
> 
> I planned to draw Tony in his Iron Man suit and maybe the other Avengers too, but frankly? I gave up after drawing half of the suit. Holy shit, my respect to people who draw that thing easily or often, it drove me nuts and looked like shit in the end. Just no. So I left it like that, yeah, laziness hello, haha. 
> 
> Thanks so much to the awesome author for picking this up! Everyone, please go check out the story! It's sure to be amazing!

[](http://imgur.com/1iyqFJ7)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/160029790637/)


End file.
